BaeCation-A Boogie Wit da Hoodie
by Rayrayndem
Summary: Vaction


"Take that shit off!" Erik commanded with lust and the wine in your system you do as you are told, you are now naked in front of him he licks his lips " turn around" he commands again, again you do as you are told, " Bend over so I can see my pussy." Erik says in a deep voice. You bend over holding on to rail of the balcony looking out towards the beach and a full moon not a star in the sky. "I been wanting to do this all fuckin day baby." He says in a deep voice. He moves your braids to the side and begins to kiss your neck leaving a wet kiss there, then your shoulder another wet kiss, his locs graze your spine, and his lips are now at the arch of your back. He first licks the curve of your back then kisses it, then he slaps both of your ass cheeks " Fuck!" you cry out; he kisses both cheeks he kneels down " spread em" he says hovering over your womanhood. You open your legs wide for him, and the sight before him makes him goes wild. " shit baby girl you leaking" he says he takes the tip of his tongue and finds your clit, " ooooohhhhhh ffuuuuccccckkkk" you moan, he's flicking and sucking your clit " Shit baby right there." You moan again. He then moves down to your entrance, sliding his tongue in and out kissing your drooling lips; you begin to slid on his tongue, " Stop fuckin moving." He says in your pussy, you can't help it its becoming too much. "Baby." You whine "I'm bout to cum." You cry out, "you better not cum until I tell you too." You feel your core tighten, "Baby!" you whine, "Yo what the fuck did I say." He scoffed in your womanhood. "Ite since you wanna play, let's fuckin play." He stops; his lips are replaced by the tip of his manhood. You feel your lips spread " oh shit Daddy!" you cry out one hand is holding your hip the other creeps up to your neck, he starts pushing his member deeper inside you, " tell daddy what you want." He whispers in your ear sending chills through your body, his manhood feels so good inside of you, you couldn't answer at first; he slaps your ass hard " I said tell daddy what the fuck you want." He says in a commanding tone in your ear. "I want daddy's dick!" you cry out, "say that shit again." "I want daddy's dick!" you say louder. As if you say the magic he begins fucking you he goes slowly at first, he speeds up then goes slow again this makes your lips drool, "Fuck daddy!" "Ugh Fuck Me!" you are making enough noise to wake the damn fish sleeping in the ocean. "You like that shit." Erik says gritting his teeth, "Fuck, I love that shit!" you moan, "Say my name baby, and scream that shit." He moans in your ear, "Oh... Fuck... me... N'Jdaka!" you cry out. "Yeah baby say that shit again!" he moans then slapping your ass, "Fuck me N'jdaka! Fuck Me!" you moan, you feel your core tighten again "daddy I'm bout to cum!" you moaned "nah baby girl not yet." He says, "But daddy" you whined, you feel his strokes getting sloppy. "You wanna cum princess?" "Yes daddy, please daddy." You beg trying to hold, "then cum on daddy's dick then." He growls in your ear and just like that you come all over his member, your pussy hugs his manhood tight as you cum undone, your juices running down his shaft to his balls. He keeps digging into your over simulated pussy. "Where you want it." He says almost out of breath, "cum in me daddy!" you moan, "what?" he says surprised still moving in and out of you, you look back at him he's looking at you now "I said cum in me daddy!" you cry out again, with his final thrust he cums inside of you, you can feel him filling you up inside, it's so much his juices run out of you and back on his shaft. "Damn baby." He says breathing heavy he stays in you for a few more seconds and then he slips out of you, you make your way back inside you flop on the bed, he pulls up his pants and follows behind you he grabs your bonnet from the bathroom, " sit up Yo." He says you sleepily raise your body he puts your bonnet on for you making sure all of your braids are inside.

He takes off his pants, you both get under the covers you nuzzle up under his arm, "I love you baby girl." Erik says then kisses your forehead, "I love you too." Then you both drift off to sleep.


End file.
